Stormy Night
by Ironloaf
Summary: Six year old Shino wakes up in the middle of the night thanks to a thunderstorm and runs to his parents promptly after. Mentions of Torunē, Shino's mother isn't described as I felt they should be left vague for this. Might make this into a Drabble series, we'll see.


Thunder crashed outside the Aburame compound, causing great loud cracks to be heard throughout. Although most of the habitants slept peacefully through out there was all but one house who woke with a fright. The home of the clan's head where the young heir of six stayed. Usually the young heir Shino would sleep throughout the night but with the sudden flash of light and great loud sound from outside he practically jumped up and out of bed.

His heart raced within his chest as well as the Kikaichū stirring under his skin. "Mom…D-Dad…?" he whispered as he looked about his darkened room in hopes of seeing either of his parents figures somewhere in the shadows. Then _CRASH_ another strike causing his once dark room to light up for a few brief seconds. Within that brief window of time the young heir was already running out of his room, door slamming open, loud pitter patters across the hallway floor, and a bam as he basically tried o bust the door open to his parents room.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" He pleaded as he raced into the room, barely giving his parents anytime to adjust to the sudden company that pounced onto their bed and scurried to get the covers with them. "Mmm…Shino…what's wrong?" A feminine voice rumbled accompanied by the low grumble of Shino's father, who just threw an arm over the small child and curled him into his chest. The child whimpered into his father's chest as his mother put a delicate hand on his back and rubbed it. "Sssshhhh,shhh…it's ok…you're alright…" Shino looked over to his mother, his brown eyes swelling with tears. She drew close to her young son and kissed his forehead before wiping his tears away with her thumb.

"Sshhhh….shh…" His mother repeated until he had calmed. "Now can you tell mama what's wrong her little beetle?" He nodded to her with a sniffle, rolling over to face her as his father loosened his grip around his heir with another notable groan. Shino scooted closer to his mother as she wrapped her arms around him this time and nuzzled her head against his smaller one. Shino wiped his nose against his pajam sleeve as he got comfortable in her grip and prepared himself to talk. "….It's the thunder…." He said in a hushed tone, "…it woke me and my kikaichū up…" She giggled tiredly at him and petted the back of his head. Shino looked at his mother and frowned at her giggling, which only made her giggle more.

 _He looks so serious even at his age, he really does look up to his father in almost ever way_ , She thought as she watched her son sniffle up at her. It took some might not to giggle once more at him before she could respond. "If that's it…then why did you run in here? I know you know what thunder is and I know you've heard it before, so why is it scaring you now, my little beetle?" She questioned, knowing full well her young son would most likely respond with a logical answer.

He looked down and played with the buttons on his shirt as he looked for a reason, yet he couldn't think of one which surprised her. Awaiting a few more seconds she was rewarded with him quietly grumbling. "Why?" She whispered as not to disturb her original bed partner anymore, "Is it because your brother isn't here?" It was a terrible thing in her opinion, Shibi and her even argued, privately of course, about him even allowing that man to take Toruné into ROOT. They had tried to raise the two boys together as brothers which worked in an odd way since Toruné's insects didn't allow him to touch anyone.

Shino stopped fidgeting with his buttons and just laid there quietly before nodding into his mother's embrace. It had only happened a week ago, so it was understandable that his abrupt absence was very much still felt. The bed shifted suddenly as Shibi slipped an arm under the both of them and pulled them as close as he could, he wasn't one for public displays but when he was with his family like this he showed as much affection as he could.

"Dad?" Shino questioned, looking to his idol as he twisted in his mother's hold. "There is nothing that can be done…I am sorry…he went willingly…" Shibi muttered drowsily, wrapping his other arm around them and nuzzling into his wife's hair with half lidded eyes. It was like they had lost another piece of their puzzle but they would just have to try and move on even if they didn't like it and Shibi knew it.

The clean head let out a sigh that caused his insects to jitter about, it gave his heir an odd reassuring feeling, even more so as his father continued to speak. "We still have each other….and we have him in spirit…and he has us too…but for now-" He was cut off by another loud crack in the sky, causing Shino to hurriedly cuddle as closely as he could to both of his parents. Shibi sighed again and quickly ruffled his son's head before dangling his hand back over his wife's waist.

"But for now you can sleep in here…" He huffed out, it was going to be a long night but they did have each other for now. Shino sniffles some more as he tried to get comfortable in between the two adults. His mother yawned and agreed quietly as she gently patted Shino to try to help calm him.

Within the hour all three had fallen back asleep, only to wake again when it was morning.


End file.
